Nightingale
by giulia.batiston
Summary: Rose era apenas uma garota de 17 anos comum. Adorava festas, brigava com os pais e nunca pensava no futuro. Até o dia em que seus pais são assassinados na sua frente, fazendo com que caia em uma profunda depressão. É quando Dimitri entra na sua vida. Um cara simples, sem muitos amigos e muito dedicado ao trabalho. O único capaz de fazer com que Rose viva novamente.
1. Chapter 1

Eu me encontrava vagando por uma floresta. Era noite e tudo a minha volta estava escuro e eu estava perdida. E não importa o quanto corresse não parecia nunca encontrar a saída daquele lugar. As árvores pareciam se apertarem a minha volta cada vez mais e então acordei. Meu cabelo grudava na minha testa e minha respiração estava descompassada e ofegante. Toda noite eu tinha o mesmo pesadelo. Toda noite... Desde o acidente.

Fazia seis meses. Seis meses que minha vida havia mudado por completo. Aquele tinha sido um final de semana fantástico. Eu, meus pais, meu irmão mais velho – Luke e meu namorado tínhamos ido passar o fim de semana na casa de praia. Quando estávamos voltando pedi pra parar em um posto pra comprar um lanche. Luke e Adrian foram comigo enquanto meus pais esperavam no carro. Os pais de Lissa disseram que foi providencia divina, que foi Deus que nos tirou do carro naquele momento. Eu não acredito nisso. Se Deus realmente se importasse meus pais nunca teriam sido abordados por aqueles dois bandidos. Eu nunca teria os visto serem assassinados na minha frente sem poder fazer nada. Por que é isso que aconteceu. Meus pais tinham sido mortos a sangue frio enquanto eu assistia.

A partir daquele dia tudo pareceu desmoronar. Digo, eu ainda tinha meu irmão, tinha Lissa e os pais dela que nos acolheram... Mas eu me sentia terrivelmente sozinha sem meus pais. É engraçado quando se para pra pensar. Eu não era do tipo agarrada aos pais, muito pelo contrário. Vivia em guerra com minha mãe tinha vergonha de quando meu pai ficava todo meloso. Mas durante o enterro a única coisa que me passava pela cabeça era por que eu fiquei tanto tempo tendo vergonha e brigando com eles? Eu nunca havia dito que os amava e agora nunca mais teria chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Um **

O despertador tocou pontualmente às sete da manhã me arrancando da primeira noite sem sonhos que eu tinha em um longo tempo. Primeira noite sem pesadelos, me toquei. Isso não queria dizer que as cicatrizes estivessem se curando, por que elas não estavam. Na frente dos outros eu sorria e fingia estar bem e o mais incrível era que todo mundo acreditava. Ou fingia acreditar. Talvez fosse mais fácil acreditar na mentira do que verdadeiramente se preocupar. De qualquer forma eu estava bem assim.

- Rose você esta atrasada! – Lissa exclamou aparecendo na porta do quarto, já completamente vestida. - É o nosso primeiro dia de volta as aulas se arruma logo. – ela como sempre estava impecável, coisa que não era muito difícil. Só o cabelo – longo, loiro e liso – já devia contar muitos pontos. Enquanto que o meu – longo, meio ondulado e preto – parecia um ninho de gatos.

- Argh! Desisto! – exclamei simplesmente prendendo-o num rabo de cavalo bagunçado. Rapidamente troquei meu pijama por uma calça jeans, uma regata preta e um coturno também preto e desci pra tomar um copo de café antes de sair correndo.

O primeiro dia de aula do ano. O tão temido dia. Após o "acidente" Rhea e Eric, pais de Lissa, tinham achado melhor que eu tivesse aulas em casa, mas agora eu tinha que voltar a escola. Só de imaginar os olhares de pena me faziam querer correr de volta pro quarto.

- Hey! Você tá bem? – perguntou Lissa lendo meu pensamento.

- Honestamente? Não. Mas eu não tenho outra escolha, cedo ou tarde teria que enfrentar o mundo. – Lissa e eu éramos melhores amigas desde que havíamos nascido. Ela era a única de quem eu não conseguia esconder nada, a única para quem eu sempre era honesta. Parecia que nós compartilhávamos um laço psíquico, de tanto que compreendíamos a outra.

- Eu estou aqui. Para o que você precisar. – ela disse dando um suave aperto na minha mão.

- Eu sei. Você não tem ideia do quão grata eu sou por isso. – respondi forçando um sorriso pra não deixa-la preocupada.

- Rose... Você é a minha melhor amiga, é a minha obrigação. E você também faria o mesmo por mim. – ela disse. E faria mesmo. Por meus amigos eu iria até o fim do mundo.

- Claro que faria. - eu respondi quando o carro por fim parou.

- Meninas, não se esqueçam de que hoje à noite nós teremos um jantar importante. – disse Rhea quando íamos saindo do carro.

- Pode deixar mãe, Rose estará perfeitamente apresentável. Assim como eu, é claro. – completou ao ver meu olhar fuzilando-a.

- Eu não estou a fim de brincar de Barbie hoje Liss. – reclamei quando entramos na escola.

- Bem, você não tem escolha. Este é um jantar importante e nós temos que estar perfeitamente apresentáveis. – eu odiava quando Lissa usava essa palavra. Isso geralmente significava que eu iria passar o dia todo no shopping, entre lojas e salão. Antigamente isso me faria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, mas hoje tudo o que eu queria era me enfiar de baixo das cobertas ouvindo Whitesnake e me entupindo de chocolate. Eu ia abrindo a boca para protestar quando reparei que todos os pares de olhos se viraram para mim.

Embora Nova York fosse uma cidade enorme, o Upper East Side era como um mundo a parte. Estudávamos com as mesmas pessoas desde a pré escola, frequentávamos as mesmas festas e eventos sociais. Coisas que eu tinha fugido nos últimos meses, mas que agora não tinha escolha se não enfrentar.

- Hey Rose. Como você tá? – perguntou um dos meus melhores amigos, Mason.

- Eu estou bem Mase. É sério. Só não queria que todo mundo ficasse me encarando e cochichando pelos cantos. – reclamei.

- Bem, o que se pode fazer quando se é tão gata assim? Você sempre foi o assunto das fofocas.

- É? Bem, eu não queria ser assunto dessa fofoca em particular. – ele pegou no braço me guiando pelo pátio como o perfeito cavalheiro que era.

- Hey galera! Nós sabemos que a Rose é um colírio para nossos olhos e que estamos todos felizes por ela estar de volta, agora circulando todo mundo por que fofoca é coisa de velhinhas que não tem nada pra fazer. – ele gritou pra todo mundo ouvir.

- Mase! - exclamei morrendo de vergonha. – Você não devia ter feito isso.

- Por que não? Veja estão todos indo embora. – ele disse com um simples dar de ombros.

- O que não quer dizer que a fofoca vai morrer. – repliquei.

- Rose, você ainda não aprendeu? Sempre vai aparecer outra fofoca. Logo uma das meninas vai ser pega bêbada e os pais irão ter que tira-la da cadeia, ou um dos meninos irá tirar a roupa pra correr pelado pelo Central Park e você será esquecida.

- É, mas até lá eles continuaram falando de mim. – e eu odiava quando as pessoas tinham pena de mim. Ser motivo de fofoca por beber demais ou sair com metade do time de lacrosse? Tudo bem. Mas eu realmente odiava quando as pessoas sentiam pena. Eu _não_ era uma pobre coitada.

- Qual é! Você é Rose Hathaway. Com certeza consegue lidar com meia dúzia de fofocas. – Mason disse.

- Eu espero que você esteja certo. – respondi me encaminhando para a forca. Digo, para a aula.

O dia se passou em meio a olhares de lado e cochicho e, por mais que eu tentasse abstrair aquilo estava me deixando muito irritada. Quando o sinal por fim tocou, eu quase gritei um "aleluia".

- Nem adianta fugir Rose. Nós temos que ir pro salão e você sabe disso. Nem morta que você vai aparecer no jantar com o sócio do papai com esse cabelo. - ela disse olhando pra ele e fazendo uma careta.

- O que tem de errado com o meu cabelo? Ele só tem personalidade própria, isso não é uma coisa ruim. - resmunguei.

- Eu não estou te dando escolha. O Peter já está esperando por nós. - ela completou apontando para o portão onde o motorista particular dela esperava por nós. Durante todo o caminho para o salão ela foi fofocando. "Você viu com quem fulano tá namorando?", "Ciclano emagreceu demais nas férias. Tá parecendo uma drogada..." E por aí foi durante 40 minutos. Quando por fim chegamos, eu tinha a sensação de saber o tamanho da calcinha de metade das meninas do último ano.

- Até que enfim. - murmurei comigo mesma.

- O que foi Rose? - Lissa perguntou e eu tinha certeza que ela tinha ouvido.

- Até que enfim chegamos. Estou com fome. - disse vendo o olhar mortal que ela me lançava.

- Hump! Você não tem jeito mesmo Rose. Vamos. Tenho certeza que a Jenny deve estar louca pra te ver. - Jenny era a minha cabeleireira desde que eu conseguia me lembrar, mas eu não a via desde antes do acidente.

- Rose! Lissa! - ela exclamou assim que entramos no salão. - Que bom ver as duas aqui. Achei que tinham arrumado outro salão mais competente. - ela disse fazendo um biquinho. Jenny era daquelas pessoas que ninguém consegue ficar com raiva. Com o rosto redondo e os olhos azuis, ela quase parecia uma criança inocente. Isso é, se você não levasse em consideração o cabelo loiro repicado e com pontas cor de rosa.

- Isso seria impossível Jen. Quanto tempo você nos atura mesmo? - Liss comentou sorrindo.

- Tempo suficiente pra eu não querer lembrar. Agora sentem-se que eu já venho cuidar de vocês. - ela disse apontando pra duas cadeiras lado a lado.

Conforme a tarde ia passando eu fui me esquecendo de tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos meses. De repente era apenas eu e Lissa, fazendo um dos nossos passatempos preferidos. Quando saí de lá meus cabelos estavam perfeitamente escovados e brilhantes, as unhas compridas e vermelho escarlate. Mas assim que voltei para o East Side o peso dos seis meses anteriores caíram sobre mim novamente.

-Ah não! Pode ir colocando aquele sorriso novamente. Eu não vou deixar você ficar toda tristinha de novo. - Lissa reclamou enquanto pegava nossos vestidos novos dentro do carro. - Você vai arrasar esse vestido novo. - comentou me entregando o vestido. Ele era um tomara que caia preto, ia até o meio da coxa e tinha uma faixa de renda na lateral.

- Tá bom Liss. Vou me vestir pra matar o velho babão que deve ser o sócio novo do seu pai. - comentei enquanto entrava no banheiro pra tomar banho. Ouvi Lissa rindo enquanto seguia para o seu quarto no fim do corredor. Uma hora depois eu estava devidamente vestida e maquiada, só esperando pelo velhote aparecer. Andre e Luke estavam na sala jogando vídeo game enquanto eu e Lissa ajudávamos Rhea na cozinha, quando a campainha tocou.

- Você atende pra mim, por favor, Rose? - pediu. Rapidamente me dirigi para a porta, mas assim que a abri fiquei sem ar. _Aquele_ _era o novo sócio de Eric?_ Eu estava ferrada.


End file.
